cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberpunk 2077
Cyberpunk 2077 is an upcoming role-playing first-person-shooter video game, being developed and published by CD Projekt Red. The Game was announced during the 2012 CD Projekt Red Summer Conference as the official video game adaption of Mike Pondsmith's pen and paper RPG Cyberpunk 2020. Originally Titled as just Cyberpunk, the 2077 subtitle was added in late 2012. Setting Cyberpunk 2077 is a continuation of the timeline in Cyberpunk 2020, taking an alternate path to that of Cyberpunk V3.0. The game is set in the dystopian metropolis of Night City, California. Night City is located south of San Francisco around the area of Morro Bay, CA. During the setting of 2020, it is said to have a population of more than five million inhabitants. However, this number is suspected to be considerably larger in 2077. Following an economic collapse sometime during the early 21st century, the United States is forced to rely on the Mega corporations to survive. These corporations deal in a wide range of areas, such as weapons, robotics, cybernetics, pharmaceuticals, communications and biotechnology, and many of these companies operate above the law. The game follows the story of V — a hired gun on the rise in Night City, the most violent and dangerous metropolis of the corporate-ruled future. A robust character creator will allow players to choose V’s gender, visual appearance, character class, as well as historical background — all of which may influence the shape of the game. The world is inspired by the works of authors such as William Gibson (author of Neuromancer) and Phillip K Dick, whose novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep, and subsequent movie adaption Blade Runner heavily influenced the creator, Mike Pondsmith in creating the original tabletop RPG. Gameplay The game is an open world, non-linear RPG with an FPS style in which players are able to heavily customize their character to suit their play style. Gun play, exploration, player choice and activities such as hacking are to feature heavily throughout the game with missions, quests and objects being completed in a variety of different ways. One such example of gameplay is non-english speaking characters featured throughout Night City. Players may be required to purchase a translator implant to understand them, with varying levels of success based on the implant they buy. The game was originally stated to be a single player experience with multiplayer elements. It was reported in early 2018 that the multiplayer components may have been scrapped, however in June 2018 CDProjekt stated that they had multiplayer "in R&D" but it would not be included for the game's launch. The world will have dynamic weather and a day/night cycle to make it truly immersive. Perspective The game is played primarily from a first-person perspective. A new combat system has been developed around this perspective that includes the use of guns, melee, powers, and even combat stimulants that grant additional bonuses, such as increasing speed. Players may choose a third-person perspective whilst driving vehicles, such as cars and motorbikes. Although players can utilize flying machines, these are all automated. Attributes Player characters will have attributes like Strength, which can be raised via leveling and installing cyberware. Skills and perks can also be selected; skills are related to performing actions - such as hacking, crafting, specific weapons, etc. - while perks can be unlocked with both Street Cred and XP. During character creation, players can chose not only their gender, but also choose from a set of background story ("Background Check") elements to fully flesh out their characters, such as childhood hero, key life event, and what drove them to Night City, which will then have an impact on the game. Other tabs that have further customization options include Birth Record, Biometric Scan (face, hair, scars, coloration), Appearance (style, clothes, makeup, piercings, tattoos, mods), and Biostats. Character Sheet - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Background Check Biometric Scan - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Biometric Scan Appearance - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Appearance Biostats - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Biostats Classes/Roles Cyberpunk 2077 will feature a fluid class system, where V may primarily ''conform to a trio of skill trees, allowing the player to choose what best fits their playstyle and experiment. *Netrunner: These are the elite hackers of the world, perhaps best suited to players who prefer a stealthy approach to dealing with problems. Their skills can grant them access to mundane objects like doors, to more intricate systems such as security and encryption, and even people's brains. *Techie: Think of these as the engineers, able to build and use a variety of weapons, gear, and items to augment their playstyle. Drones and turrets are some examples. *Solo: Mercenaries whose skills focus on combat. They are strong and fast, and the most capable melee opponents. Development The game was originally announced in early 2012, with the working title of ''Cyberpunk being unveiled at the CDPR Summer Conference. The game was stated to come after their then-current project of Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, with an undetermined date in the future. In late [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_PkG4YYHHI 2012 the title Cyberpunk 2077 was officially revealed] with a cinematic trailer being shown in early 2013. The trailer was created by Platige Studios and directed by Tomek Baginski, who also created the cinematics for the Witcher series of games. During the beginning of production it was reported that a team of 50 people were working on it, however after the completion of the Witcher 3 and its subsequent expansion packs, the team has reportedly grown larger, with dozens of jobs being advertised on the CDPR website. In early 2018 it was reported that a new studio had been opened in Wroclaw, Poland to assist in the development of the game. Marketing The game made its first appearance at the 2012 CDPR Summer conference, as well as many other CDPR press events. In late October 2012 the official Cyberpunk YouTube channel released its title reveal video, and then again in January 2013 it revealed its full cinematic reveal trailer, created by Tomek Baginski. Later that month in 2013 they released a short video of original creator Mike Pondsmith, explaining what cyberpunk is and what the feel is. The information concerning the game went dark until June 2018. On June 10, 2018 during E3 (Microsoft/Xbox briefing) a brand new trailer with the first gameplay footage was presented to large and positive fan reception. Social media and the game homepage received a relaunch. Vital info * Name: Cyberpunk 2077 * Developer: CDPROJEKT Red * Publisher: CDPROJEKT * Genres: RPG, FPS, Open-World, Cyberpunk * Platforms: PC, XB1, PS4 * Release date: 16. April 2020 Image Gallery Gamescom concept art Concept art - Bitly link - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Art associated with the ARG Concept art - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg Concept art 2 - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg Concept art 3 - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg E3 2018 Trailer images and concept arts Misc Image Ambushed.jpg Misc Image Beauty.jpg Misc Image Deal.jpg Misc Image InCover.jpg Misc Image Night City.jpg Misc Image Robbery.jpg Misc Image Taxi.jpg Misc Image Trauma Team.jpg Screen-different-faces-of-violence-en.jpg Screen-gotta-know-where-to-look-en.jpg Screen-high-speed-high-stakes-en.jpg Screen-ready-to-get-back-to-the-big-leagues-en.jpg Screen-the-hottest-tech-in-town-en.jpg Screen-ripperdoc-clinic-en.jpg Screen-shock-to-save-shoot-to-kill-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077 On the Red Carpet RGB 1528914854.png Cyberpunk2077 Not Dead Yet RGB 1528914889.png Cyberpunk2077 Doing Business RGB 1528914931.png Cyberpunk2077 Street Life RGB 1528914973.png Trauma Team (concept art).jpg Reveal Cinematic Trailer ConceptArt Cybernetics CDPR.jpg ConceptArt MAXTACHelmet CDPR.jpg ConceptArt PoliceArmor CDPR.jpg Vehicle Profile PoliceAV.png Location Cityscape NightCity.png ConceptArt PsychoSquad CDPR.jpg ConceptArt Char CDPR.jpg ConceptArt Gang CDPR.jpg Video Gallery Cyberpunk 2077 Gameplay Reveal — 48-minute walkthrough File:Cyberpunk 2077 – official E3 2018 trailer File:Cyberpunk 2077 Teaser Trailer-0 File:Cyberpunk 2077 — Official E3 2019 Cinematic Trailer File:Cyberpunk 2077 Full Presentation With Keanu Reeves Microsoft Xbox E3 2019 pl:Cyberpunk 2077 ru:Киберпанк 2077 uk:Cyberpunk 2077 es:Cyberpunk 2077 de:Cyberpunk 2077 fr:Cyberpunk 2077 Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Category:Video Games